Trench Flower
by 27tunafiamma72
Summary: There are many ways to ruin a perfect family. Himitsu, Yūjō, was just one of those who were unfortunate in losing their perfect families. One fault after another, led to a tragic ending eventually, and as a result, Yūjō has locked her memories away.
1. Chapter 1

To the dear reader that has decided to read this story for their amusement, _**please do not skip this page!**_

If you have clicked on this story, I am assuming that you have noticed that the _rating_ has been placed as an _M_. I also assume that you _understand_ what the letter indicates, other than for the usual lemon fics' here and there. Understanding what the two points above indicate, you can proceed to finishing this prelude. Speaking of such, I have placed this as a _**forewarning**_ , and **not just a waste of space.**

This fanfiction you are about to read is _not_ _heavy in a comedic way_ , and it certainly is _not light with the troubles_ that the OC, Himitsu, Yūjō, will face.

Saying this, you'll probably be like: _"They're talking nonsense!"_. It's the opposite, really. I may not be experienced enough to write such _angsty_ and _heavily depressed_ stories, but a story is a story, and stories are meant to be placed out there, whether they are or are not read. With that said, _I am emphasizing on my practice for realism, and it's not the hilarity that I am ensuing._ Rather it is more on the dark side of a human's personality with slow recovery.

If you already don't like the description I am giving you, you are free to back out of this now.

Content wise, I don't think that I am capable of making it heavily depressing, still though, you _must be prepared for coarse language, vulgarities, bullying, abuse, and all the such that are under such a category._

So you see, dear reader, it is _up to you_ , whether you would want to read this fic or not. If you choose to go forward, even after all this warning, I expect you to be mindful of what you say or not, me being an amateur at these things is debatable. Sure I can _accept_ the _flames_ , but there can be a _difference_ _in_ _what is_ _appropriate and what is not._

 _ **I must also emphasize on the point that I will not be held responsible to any unstable changes that you may, the reader, feel. Please, if you feel that you are of a weak heart to these genres, do not proceed any further, go read something else to pass your time.**_

With all that said, assuming that you have read up until here, I wish you a satisfactory time in reading this fic.


	2. Chapter 2

_"How could you be so insensitive with this_ mistake _of yours?!"_

 _"Calm down, Suziko, it's only a small mistake, I can fix this."_

 _"That's what you said_ last time! _You're only brushing this matter off lightly! Do you even know how much_ debt _we've been accumulating since this_ stupid mistake of yours?! _"_

.

.

.

 _"I hear that she allows anyone to fuck her, and that she is a pleasure whore!"_

 _"Eww, that's, like,_ gross! _Haha!"_

.

.

.

 _"Sorry, Yūjō-chan, I want to cut off all ties with you."_

 _"Why? Aren't we best friends forever, Sakura-chan?"_

 _"That's not something that lasts you know?"_

 _"Is this because I refused to give you my homework to copy last time?"_

 _"No, that's not it-"_

 _"Then why?"_

 _"Ugh, just shut up! You want a_ reason _, Yūjō-chan? I'll give you one! You're disgusting! You're a fucking piece of shit, so get out of my fucking sight bitch!"_

.

.

.

 _"Why isn't this mistake of yours_ fixed _yet? Didn't you say that you'd finish it by the_ end of the week?! _"_

 _"I know, just give me a bit more time."_

 _"Time isn't something we have to waste away so freely."_

.

.

.

 _"Hey look you guys, the dirty bitch is still showing up!"_

 _"Haha! Where's the make-up today, little whore!"_

 _"Were you fucked_ good _last night?"_

 _"Cock whore!"_

 _"Pregnant yet?"_

 _"Whose child is it going to be?"_

 _"Haha! Where are you heading? Another dick giver?"_

.

.

.

 _"Why isn't this small problem of yours fixed yet? I thought you had it_ under control _, so why are having such big numbers!"_

 _"Please, Suziko, I'm doing the best I can!"_

 _"Your_ best _is_ pathetic _, Takahashi."_

.

.

.

 _"I'm breaking up with you."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I just don't feel comfortable around you anymore..."_

 _"So, in the end it was only just me who was in love?"_

 _"I-I didn't say that!"_

 _"It's okay, just go."_

 _"Yūjō-"_

 _"_ Please _, I don't think I'll be able to_ handle _misunderstandings right now. Besides, with the rumours at their peak, nobody wants to be seen with me... So-_ just go. _"_

.

.

.

 _"That's it! I've had_ enough! _You can't seem to even get things straight for a fucking_ small problem! _Now we're practically_ drowning _in it!"_

 _"Why the fucking hell are you so_ persistent _on this matter?!"_

 _"Why? I'll tell you_ why! _This family is going to_ cease _, and it's_ all because of you! _"_

 _"Don't change the subject! Answer my question!"_

 _"I'm not_ changing _the subject! I'm talking about how_ useless _you are when handling_ fraud businesses! _"_

 _"Why the fuck should you_ care?! _Instead of_ helping me _, your_ gnawing my ears off! _You're_ causing my headaches! _Tell me now, why, are you even getting so_ high _on this situation?!"_

 _"I can't believe I even married a simpleton! Hiro was obviously— you_ slapped _me?!"_

 _"You fucking right_ deserved _it, bitch!"_

 _"How dare you even_ raise a hand _against me! This is_ abuse! _"_

 _"You were always like that! Waiting for the right opportunity to get rid of your fucking pawns! You're a worse off player than my brother, Hiro!"_

 _"At least he has the smarts for fraud business!"_

 _"He also had the smarts in_ rejecting _your_ sappy proposal! _I should've done the same!"_

.

.

.

 _"There's someone in this room! Quick take them out!"_

.

.

.

 _"The medics confirmed that the parents of this girl had passed on during the fire."_

 _"I feel sorry for that girl, already alone in this huge world."_

.

.

.

I opened my eyes, taking in a sharp intake of breath. I felt uncomfortably hot all over, and a quick wipe of my forehead showed an unnatural amount of perspiration. _Maybe I'm starting to have a fever?_ I let out a small sigh, trying to get myself in a sitting position on the mattress. It didn't take long for me to sit up, and slump myself on the cool wall adjacent to me while taking in my surroundings.

The room was a cozy place, with light blue walls, a square green carpet that was placed under a low table near the centre of the room, a bedside table that held both the lamp and alarm clock. A closet was on the far end, from where I was, closed. A simple desk was also on the far wall, with its fair share of textbooks. I squinted in order to read the titles.

" _Mafia Etiquette Vol. 56_...? _Meetings, How to Act Vol. 87_...? _How to Behave like a Mafia Boss... Vol. 83_...?" I sat there, trying to comprehend on what I had just depicted. _Surely, I could have read wrong..._ I heaved a shuddering sigh. "Maybe the occupant of this room has an obsession with the Mafia?"

Somehow, I found that really hard to believe. Even the slightest possibility of them being a Yakuza Otaku was thrown out the window. "Where am I anyway?"

I got up shakily, my legs were unnaturally unsteady. _Maybe that's because I have been lying down on the bed for too long._ I managed to make my way to the window to look out into the neighbourhood. Familiar people were walking to and fro, saying greetings in a familiar tongue. I placed my head in my hand, leaning against the window sill, as I gazed outside. "This still confirms that I'm in Japan..."

 _I wonder if my parents are worried..._ I paused mid-thought, when something else was brought to my attention. _Where do I even_ live?

The door then suddenly opened, making me turn around, guilty like a child caught with forbidden candy. The ironic thing was, I was actually greeted with a child at the door. I admit that I was quite surprised at how the child dressed, and I hadn't even realized I was staring.

The child's way of dress was certainly unique, with a suit and fedora, both of which had a mysterious sort of sheen to it. He also wore a white dress shirt, with a black tie, even completed with black dress shoes! _This is certainly a..._ unique _child..._ I covered my mouth in order to hide a growing smile.

"Chaos," He greeted, rendering me in slight shock at the greeting. _Even his_ greeting _is unique!_

Seeing that it would be rude, in not giving a reply to the greeting, I opened my mouth to greet the other... only for me to be cut off with another person appearing before the room I found myself in. "Reborn! You know it's not nice to just _barge in_ , _especially_ when there is someone _other_ than me in there. I already have a hard time trying to wake up before you decide to barge in, you know?"

 _That was a certainly weird way to be introduced to another random person..._ I raised my brow as I took in the other. Unlike the child, he was dressed rather appropriately for his age, jeans and a T-shirt, with socks. _His hair is certainly unique..._ Unruly strands making his hair look like its defying gravity. _Even the thought is weird..._ He looked to be an inch taller than I was, if not more, and had a pretty lean built figure, with all the slight muscles I could notice. _That is certainly surprising, he looks like the kind that would not work out in his life... No offence to him..._ I blinked out of my thoughts when he looked my way. I had to remember how to breath, as I took notice how how his eyes were a mixture brown and amber. _I didn't know that shade existed for an eye colour..._ I blinked again, a little surprised at the smile he greeted me with. "I see that you're awake now, are you feeling well?"

"..." I gave a small frown, now noticing how faint I felt. _Maybe I really have a fever?_ I smiled slightly. "Um, I know this may sound bad... but, _how_ did I get here?"

The teen male's brows furrowed, while his face looked like he was worried. _What is he worried about?_ I mused, slightly tilting my head in thought. He looked down at the child, who also looked up to him, and exchanged looks with each other. I found that intriguing. They both seem to be communicating as each were an adult, which was hard to accept with the child being… well, a _child_. _I think that guy said that his name is Reborn... Wow, even his_ name _is unique!_ The surprises were never ending.

"So," I looked back to the teen, anticipating on what he was about to say. "you're saying that you really don't remember on what happened last night?"

I frowned. _Did I do something that was embarrassing?_ I began thinking, real hard. _Something that is embarrassing... I couldn't have..._ Dread pooled in the pit of my stomach as I looked at him horrified. He seemed to have traced my thoughts, since he frantically shook his head and waved his hands in front of him. "N-No, nothing like _that!_ I swear upon my chastity that nothing like that _ever_ happened between us!"

I felt relief flood me, as I gave a sigh. I gave him a shaky smile. "Oh, sorry."

"Haha, no it's okay." He gave a short laugh before going back to being serious. "I'll ask you again, you don't remember anything that happened last night?"

I stared at him, then looked at the ground. Nothing seemed to come to mind, and it didn't even seem to help my memory either. I looked back up to him, letting out a breath through my nose. "I'm sorry, but I can't seem to recall anything."

The calculative look that I received made me feel like I was being judged, which I found quite weird, in a sense. "Not even when I tell you that I found you collapsed in an alleyway?"

My eyes widened at the given fact. "I collapsed... in an alleyway?"

He shared another look with Reborn, then looked back at me. I couldn't place the look he was giving me, but I could tell that he didn't know anymore than I did. He let out a long sigh. "And here I was hoping that we could speak on why you were in such a condition in the first place,"

I huffed, feeling slightly miffed at the way he worded his sentence. "Well sorry for being useless,"

"That's not what I meant," He amended. "it was worrying to find someone collapsed in an alleyway while a downpour was happening."

Slightly perplexed with the information I was receiving, I questioned him. "And what were you doing, going through some alleyway in a downpour? For a normal person, I'm sure they'd try and avoid the dark places with all the rain coming down."

"It was a shortcut that I use whenever I run late in getting home." He answered sheepishly. "I only chanced upon you when I nearly tripped over you."

 _Not only in an alleyway, but I was also in the middle of it?_ I frowned. _This is starting to give me a headache..._ I felt myself sway, but kept myself rooted. _This is no time in giving in to fever! I need to find a way to get back home!_ I sighed softly, looking back up towards the teen. "Well, now that I'm awake, I guess some thanks are in order. So, thanks for picking me off that drenched alleyway."

He smiled brightly, making me, momentarily, forget on how to breath. "You're welcome,"

He settled into a warm smile, gesturing towards the low table in the centre of the room. "Why don't we get to know each other? It'd be quite rude to not know each other when we've spoken for this long."

I found that his words really did have some truth to it. I gave a slight smile, embarrassed. "You're right,"

All three of us sat down, and after a few moments of silence, he started to introduce himself. "My name is Sawada, Tsunayoshi, but please call me Tsuna. It is easier than having to say a mouthful."

I agreed, it certainly was a better way to call him. _Though I would've called him that without him saying so._ I smiled. "Nice to meet you, Tsuna-san, I'm Himitsu, Yūjō!"

Tsuna smiled brightly. "Nice to meet you too, Yūjō-chan,"

He then gestured towards Reborn, who looked to be waiting patiently. "This guy here is Reborn, he's staying over for a period of time."

"I figured his name was Reborn, from your earlier conversation, but I didn't really expect someone to have such a name to begin with." I admitted, flushing a bit with embarrassment.

Tsuna laughed. "I was like that, at first, too! But soon came to accept his eccentricities."

A snort came from Reborn, as he took a sip out of the coffee he was nursing. _That's funny... I was sure that coffee wasn't there in the first place... So how?_ I shook my head, making a passing polite comment. Though the next question Tsuna asked kind of threw me off a bit. "Do you know where you live, Yūjō-chan? Maybe we can get you back home to your parents, I'm sure that they're very worried."

I felt my brows furrow, a slight pain pricked my at my head. I sighed, relaxing my posture, while massaging my temples. "That's what I've been trying to figure out the past few minutes or so,"

"Meaning?" Tsuna questioned, a brow raised.

I paused, trying to piece together of what I know, or something that might lead me to unlocking what I was missing. "I know my name, age, my birthday, that my ethnicity is Japanese, that I also live in Japan, and being an only child. Anything else gives me a blank."

"That is troubling," Tsuna muttered, deep in thought. Reborn hadn't said anything, only sipping at his coffee. _Are children even supposed to drink coffee at his age?_ My gaze lingered on him for a while before returning back to the deeply thinking brunette in front of me.

I kept to myself, choosing to remain quiet than to bother Tsuna or Reborn, who was, ironically, deep in thought too. It didn't take too long for me to become awkward in the silence, fidgeting while twiddling my thumbs on my lap. I let my gaze wander again, and soon found them re-reading the titles of the books on the desk. Unfortunately, for me, what I had read matched the words I had read not too long ago. _What is up with Tsuna reading these books... Wait, this may not be his room, so maybe those aren't his books!_ I nodded to myself, agreeing with what I had mentally claimed. I drew another shuddering breath, straightening myself and ignoring the lightheadedness that suddenly took over.

A wave of nausea soon came over me, and I abruptly stood up, startling both Tsuna and Reborn. I gasped out my need. "Bathroom?"

Tsuna seemed to have caught on, and began giving me directions, gesturing over to the hallway. "It's the first door to your left after leaving this room."

I nodded, and immediately regretted doing so when another wave of nausea hit me, a bit more strongly than the first. I didn't waste time in running out the room and barreling into the bathroom, grabbing the toilet bowl and began emptying my stomach into it.

Sometime during my puking episodes, I felt a hand rubbing my back in soothing circles. Though it didn't help much in soothing my upset stomach.

I was then aware of loud footsteps making their way upstairs, only to halt in front of the bathroom door. The yell that accompanied it was enough to make me pass out with a pounding headache after barfing the last bits. "Tenth! Are you okay?!"


End file.
